Doctor Who Time and Space
Doctor Who Time and Space is a Doctor Who fan series and started broadcasting on Youtube in 2009 and is continuing on until 2012. To see the chronology in which the stories took place in the Doctor and his companion's timelines, visit Time and Space Chronology. Story Time and Space tells the story of the 12 Doctor and the 13th Doctor, with all Christmas Specials telling adventures of the 11th Doctor. The 11th Doctor ( Rhys Cropper ) travells with his companion Gregson ( Kyle Cropper ), the 12th Doctor ( James Burnell ) travells with his companions Zack ( Daniel Isaac ) and David ( Jacob Edwards ) and the 13th Doctor ( Daniel Isaac ) has one off companions including Jake ( Thomas Davis ), Gregson and Zack Rogers. Season 1 tells the story of the 12th Doctor and his travels with Zack. Season 2 continues the 12th Doctors story with companions David and Zack Season 3 tells the story of the recently regenerated 13th Doctor and his on and off companions The 2009, 2010 and 2011 Christmas Specials tell the main stories of the 11th Doctor with companion Gregson. The 2012 Five episode Specials tell untold stories from each of the Doctor's. Episode List Time and Space consists of a confirmed 3 seasons and the 2012 Specials , with 10 episodes per season and the added christmas special. Each episode ranges from a running time of 6 - 28 minutes. Season 1 Specials (2009) Season 2 Specials (2010) Season 3 Specials (2011) 2012 Specials Monsters and Villains Season One *Axons *The Virus *Srunks *The Valcroma of Posca *Herbical Vashta Nerada *Cromatrites *Crastoff *The Master Season 2 *The Infected *Cromatrites *Crastoff *Granknoks *Dracko *The Nightmare Child *The Master *Jeb *General Meik *Cromatrite Doctor *The Black Hole *Minions of Dracko Season 3 *The Watcher (Seen in trailer) *The Nightmare Child (Seen in Trailer) *Cromatrites (Confirmed) *Crastoff (Seen in trailer) *Srunks (Rumoured) *Dar Ell (Rumoured) *Cromatrite Doctor (Confirmed) *The Voice (Confirmed) *purple alien (Seen in trailer, but not named) *Killer (Confirmed) *The Valeyard (Rumoured) *Zakatrons (Rumoured) *The Master (Rumoured) *Dream Lord (Rumoured) *Weeping Angels (Rumoured) *Sea Devils (Rumoured) *The Virus (Rumoured) *Cybermen (Rumoured) 2012 Specials *The Nightmare Child (Confirmed for 2011 Christmas Special) *Herbical Vashta Nerada (Confirmed for Easter Special) *Weeping Angels (Confirmed for Spring Special) Heroes *The Doctor *Zack Rogers *David Ranch *Gregson Ranch *Jake Ford *Lucas O'Brian Other Characters *Steve Ranks *Ben *Jos *Sir Lancelot *King Arthur *The Professor﻿ Cast and Crew *James Burnell - The Doctor, Crastoff, Series main producer *Daniel Isaac - Zack Rogers, the 13th Doctor, Series main director and creator *Jacob Edwards - David Ranch *Christopher Ness - Weeping man, scientist, Ben *Joshua Ness - King Arthur, Steve, The Virus *Kristian Atkins - Jos *Nathan Cutcliffe - The Master *Daniel Lawrence - Luke Heril, Jeb *Troy Stone - Delivery Man *Rhys Cropper - The 11th Doctor *Kyle Cropper - Gregson Ranch *Kate Isaac - Running retarded girl *Thomas Davis - Jake Ford *Sharon Isaac - Zakatron Victim *Rhain Radford Burns - Script Writer DVD Release﻿ Season 1 and Season 2 of Time and Space have been released onto DVD. Season 1 contains the complete first season along with the 2009 Christmas Special Invader of the Dead. Season 2 contains the complete second season along with the 2010 Christmas Special Destiny's Call. The DVDs can be purchased for Ten Australian dollars each by messaging Daniel Isaac on youtube (ballybally1) Season 3 will be released on DVD after broadcasting and will contain the complete third season. The 2012 Specials will also be released on DVD late next year. Defenders of Earth has been released onto DVD too. Spinoff A Spinoff to Time and Space was release in September titled Defenders of Earth. It follows the story of Zack Rogers, and what happened to him after he left the Doctor. It is set between Seasons 1 and 2 of Time and Space and follows directly into the events of Defiance of an Illusion (Time and Space Season 2 Episode 3) Links Time and Space can be found at the link below, which will lead you to the official Time and Space playlist, in which the episodes are in order of which you should watch. http://www.youtube.com/user/ballybally1?feature=mhum#p/c/AD69E86993DFDDE8﻿ ﻿ |}